


Sweeter Than Water

by Lunaraen



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ficlet, Old Writing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If not for the copious amounts of beer drunken and the blood they’d been drained of, Lalnable didn’t doubt a sly remark would’ve been tossed his way along with an attempted bite at his hand. No, not attempted.<br/>She would’ve succeeded, unquestionably. Giggled as she tried to break through the rubber and reach skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Water

Long, silky black hair rested against Lalnable’s shoulder, the body attached to it slumped over.

The alcohol, while nothing fancy, got the job done. However, its effects weren't permanent by any means, and the buzz was beginning to fade, leaving him drowsy and with a slumbering companion. The cold stone ground was painted orange by the faint torchlight, and his head began to ache.

In an effort to divert his attention from the stabbing light, his eyes traced the twisting, serpentine  purple markings that ran along Five’s body, far more plentiful than they were on her counterpart.

Whatever “Lalna” saw in the meeker woman, the one he couldn’t teach for the life of him and only did more damage to than aid, Lalnable would never understand.

Lalna could have her.

Lalnable chuckled as he set the mug down, the bubbling liquid inside sloshing precariously as he did.

Two utter failures fit for each other. A botched clone and a disastrous original.

_And yet everyone loved them. Adored the very ground they walked on, rooted for them._

Gloved fingers tightened around the handle as he took another swig, his drink spilling over the side and running down his glove as it attempted to reach the ground.

Their loss.

Almost mindlessly, another hand began to stroke the soft hair of his cohort.

It was speckled with blood and the taint that seemed to be everywhere, Five moving marginally at the action but remaining silent.

If not for the copious amounts of beer drunken and the blood they’d been drained of, Lalnable didn’t doubt a sly remark would’ve been tossed his way along with an attempted bite at his hand. No, not attempted.

She would’ve succeeded, unquestionably. Giggled as she tried to break through the rubber and reach skin.

To think, her worrying about being the best.

As if she weren’t already.

Lalnable, generally speaking, despised people. They rarely differed enough to garner much notice, and almost all opposed him.

It was always “No, you can’t!” or “You’re insane.”. Enjoyable displays of denial, perhaps, but tiring after the twentieth or so time.

Never mind the hundredth.

Five had no qualms to his methods or his goals. Instead of running or attacking him like so many before had, she asked questions. She wanted to know. Lalnable recognized the spark in her eyes, the relentless lust for blood he saw gazing back from the mirror.

When tasked, she was not simply following orders mechanically, like some sort of robot. No, she executed her missions with fervor and zeal, passion in her every movement.

She was perfect.

His equal in every way, but not submissive or docile. Cutthroat, challenging him at every turn, while still working with him towards the same goals. Not to usurp him later on, but to share rule and power.

They saw eye to eye, both metaphorically and physically.

She was undoubtedly the best thing he’d ever made.


End file.
